Curriculum and Clubs
International School offers a wide range of Advanced Placement (AP) courses that are available to all students, a few of which are mandatory. These include: AP English Language, English Literature, Calculus AB, Calculus BC, Statistics, World History, US History, American/Comparative Government, Physics 1, Physics C, Biology, Chemistry, Environmental Science, French Language , Computer Science, Music Theory, and Studio Art (Drawing). While the green club at international school has become defunct in recent years, a group of students in the Class of 2018 are bringing the club back with a passion. The school is unique in having only one elective course, which students may switch only once in seven years. They may take Fine Arts, Orchestra, Band, or Choir. Sixth graders take either Orchestra, Band, or Integrated Arts (a combination of Choir and Art); in the latter case, students choose either Art or Choir to pursue going into their seventh grade year. Physical education classes, although recommended to be taken all years, are no longer required in 11th or 12th grade and students can choose computer science or photography instead of them. In order to give its students the district required elective credits, IS has an annual Focus Week. Students of the International School, none of whom are enrolled in occupational education classes, participate in a "Week of focused study outside formal classroom structure".3 This Focus Week was designed as a way for students to earn their Occupational Credits or elective credits required to graduate high school. Many of the Focus Weeks involve going on overnight trips to other parts of the state such as Washington Pacific Ocean beaches, to other states such as Oregon, and sometimes outside of the country, including a three-week-long exchange program to France. Although Focus Week is required, students must pay a fee that varies based on the specific activity chosen. A Drama Program is offered after school, producing about two plays a year. Jubilee Sports began working at the school in 2012, providing sporting opportunities to middle school students. The PE department also traditionally conducts after school sports for middle school students four times a year; ultimate frisbee, badminton, volleyball, and track and field. IS does not offer high school sports. High school students may play sports at their home schools. The school is also well known for its FIRST Robotics team, 492, the Titan Robotics Club. The Robotics team recently competed in the 2015 FIRST Robotics World Championship in St.Louis, Missouri. The team's alliance ranked 5th in the competition out of the 600 teams competing. They are the only Pacific Northwest team to rank so high for 13 years. Science Club at IS works to spread a love of science throughout the school. They traditionally participate once a year in the Bonneville Power Administration's regional Science Bowl at the University of Portland in Portland, Oregon. The school's JSA chapter, Junior State of America, which is a student-run youth political awareness organization known around the country, is yet another well known club at the school. As of 2014-15, the regular attendance at meetings is about 50, or almost 15% of the eligible population (the club is high school only). The International School won "Chapter of the Year" in 2011-2012 school year, and was nominated for the national "Civic Engagement" award along with a total of nine other schools in the nation. Many IS JSA members also regularly win awards and honors at conventions, and hold high places in the regional administration. A branch of Jane Goodall's Roots and Shoots maintains a club at the school, and works to promote community and kindness. There is also a branch of Key Club. The school is also known for its award-winning jazz choir, "iJazz," under the direction of Mike Scott. They have won and placed in competitions frequently since Scott's arrival at the school in 2010. In 2012, they placed 2nd in Division I at the Columbia Basin College (CBC) Jazz Unlimited Festival in Pasco, WA; in 2013, they returned to CBC to take 1st place in their division. In January 2013, they placed 3rd overall out of over 50 vocal jazz ensembles at Bellevue College's Pacific Vocal Jazz Festival